battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandrat
Sandrat (サンドラット) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Double Drive. "Come out, my key spirit! Run through the darkness and appear within the bright light! Summon! The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu~chuu!" - Sandrat's Catchphrase while summoning The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. Appearance He is a man with a massive black afro, which conceals much of his face. He wears a grey shirt under a yellow top and bulky green pants. He has a tattered brown cape and brown fingerless gloves. Personality Sandrat is very cunning and deceptive. He is greedy, and he would do anything to get rare cards or, at the very least, a reward of some sort. He even keeps candy in his large afro to bribe young children. He also appears to dislike being called an "old man" and is quite cowardly. In Mistral-Bit's trial, he has large cat's ears, paws, and tail. Biography Sandrat is a traveler in the desert. He first approached Mei Merryhadda with plots to steal Mei's God-King card. Sandrat, by pretending to be a nice man, tricked Mei into giving him the card. He then ran away. While Sandrat made his escape, he was confronted by Tatsumi, who demanded the card. Frightened, Sandrat returned the card to Mei, who caught up with him, and told him to fight. Mei then lost the match with Tatsumi, much to Sandrat's dismay. Sandrat then ran away. Sandrat has made continuous attempts to obtain (or sometimes, steal) rare cards and occasionally works with General Inui or even the heroes in an attempt to get them. Eventually, Sandrat began working as an undercover for Inui by staying with the heroes. Finally, a Soul Spot appeared near his village. Unable to overcome the trial himself, Sandrat lied that he wanted to obtain the God-King for the sake of his mother. The lie was a success, touching the heroes. They were able to overcome the trial, and they gave Sandrat The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. However, Sandrat quickly ran off with it. Back at his village, Sandrat shows off his new card to his former friends. At this time, the heroes catch up, and Sandrat battled them using Mouchou. He was able to defeat Shunta, Mei, and Yoku by hiding Mouchuu in his hair and putting it in his hand. However, they were able to figure out his cheat, and Shunta defeated him in a rematch. After much begging, Sandrat was allowed to keep Mouchuu. Shunta and Yoku helped him remodel his deck so that he wouldn't lose Mouchuu to the Battlers of Darkness easily. After a while, he was approached by Inui, who arrived to remind him that he's still undercover for Inui. When Inui realized that Sandrat has Mouchuu, he tried to take it, but Sandrat was reluctant to let go of it. At this point, Mei challenged Inui to a battle to fight for Sandrat. As the battle started, Sandrat was skeptical about Mei's power against Inui. However, as the battle continued with Mei countering Inui's strategies, Sandrat realized that Mei has grown much stronger. Mei ended up winning the battle and taking Inui's God-King. Encouraged by Mei's victory, Sandrat became very confident and decided to battle the next Battler of Darkness that approached them. However, when they were approached by Kiki Beresia, Sandrat lost all of his confidence and even tried to just hand over Mouchuu. Still, with encouragement from Mei, the battle was started. Sandrat was determined to win in front of Mei and managed to make a comeback after Mouchuu was destroyed, but Kiki overpowered him. Sandrat lost the battle, and Kiki took Mouchuu. Still, the others were impressed by Sandrat's determination. Deck Sandrat uses a yellow deck. It has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Trivia *He shares a seiyuu with Galaxy Watanabe, Pantera in Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan, the narrators in Battle Spirits Brave and Battle Spirits Heroes, Bringer in Battle Spirits Sword Eyes, Kiriga in Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero and Dairokuten Maou in Battle Spirits Burning Soul. *The "rat" part of his name is a reference to his God-King, The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu. *Like Hagakure Shidou from Battle Spirits Sword Eyes which usually has a habit of ending phrases with "de gozaru" (でござる), he usually has a habit of ending phrases with "~chuu" (~ちゅっ) or "~chuu-no" (~ちゅっの) too. Appearances Battle Spirits Double Drive (anime) Battle Spirits Double Drive (manga) Gallery sandcat.png|Appearance in Mistral-Bit's trial this armor is so bizarre.png|Battle Armor Category:Battle Spirits Double Drive characters Category:Male characters Category:Yellow card battlers